Takdirku, bersamamu
by hyoka hinaru
Summary: for NHTD : "Pembohong, kau pembohong"/"kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu"/'Hinata-chan, aku akan menjagamu dan berada disamping mu. Namun bukan disini. Tetapi di dunia yang berbeda, dimana kebahagiaan bukan lah sebuah mimpi'. Bad Summary. My first oneshot. DI EDIT ULANG. RnR?


Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day

Naruto © Mashashi Khisimoto

_Hyoka Hinaru Present_

_._

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

**Takdir ku, bersamamu  
**

"A-aku ingin pergi"

"Jangan pergi"

"Aku akan kembali, jadi…"

"Pembohong, kau pembohong"

"Bukan begitu, kau tau aku mencintaimu"

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau tunjukan?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Tak bisa kah kau tunjukan rasa cintamu seperti dulu?"

Hinata menatap lirih pada sepasang bola mata saphire kekasih dihadapan nya. Tak berani untuk membuka suara, akhirnya gadis bersurai indigo itu memutuskan untuk memutar arah dan melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang saat ini menatap nanar ke arah nya. Tak ada yang membuka suara, sampai akhirnya Hinata tiba diambang pintu apartemen Naruto.

Masih hening. Tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun, Hinata keluar dari apartemen Naruto. Meninggalkan Naruto yang membatu disana.

**^.^RnR?^.^**

Gadis bermata lavender itu berlari kecil mengitari jalanan yang kini sudah mulai gelap, matanya berkaca-kaca, secara paksa ia seka air yang tengah menganak sungai pada pipi mulus bak' porselen milik nya itu.

"Naruto-_kun. _Maafkan aku". Lirih gadis itu disela isakan tangis nya.

Kedua tangan nya masih sibuk menyeka air mata yang terus saja mengalir dari matanya, membuat pandangan nya sedikit terhalang oleh kedua tangan mungil itu.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, sebuah mobil tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah padanya.

"_Hiks_ Naruto-_kun_". Gadis bernama Hinata itu masih saja terisak tanpa menyadari bahaya apa yang akan menimpanya.

Mobil itu semakin cepat, namun gelapnya malam membuat sang supir kesulitan untuk memandang jauh kedepan. Sampai akhir nya lampu sorot mobil itu menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan gontai menyebrangi jalan. Ya, gadis itu Hinata.

Gelagapan, kaki sang supir berusaha meraih rem dibawah nya. Entah karena apa saat ini rem itu terasa begitu jauh untuk diraih kaki nya.

'_Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt'_

Suara bising itu membawa Hinata mengarah pada sumber nya. Namun yang didapati nya hanyalah cahaya. Ya, sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

'_Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt'_

'BRAK!'

**^.^RnR?^.^**

"HINATA!". Teriak Naruto entah pada siapa.

Laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik itu sontak terbangun dari tidur nya dan refleks duduk diatas kasur nya. Kepala nya terasa begitu berat mengingat apa yang baru saja dilihat nya.

"Sial, mimpi buruk". Gumam pemuda itu yang lagi-lagi entah pada siapa.

Tak lama, pemuda bernama Naruto itu berkutat diatas kasur nya, tiba-tiba suara ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu apartemen nya.

"Naruto-_kun_". Suara nan lembut itu terdengar dari balik pintu. Menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

Naruto kenal betul suara milik siapa itu. Suara seorang gadis yang selama hampir satu tahun terakhir ini telah menemani hidup nya. Tanpa menunggu, ia segera bangun dari kasur nya dan berjalan kearah pintu, lalu kemudian membukanya.

"Hinata".

"Selamat pagi Naruto-_kun._ A-aku membawakan sa… e-eh?"

Tanpa membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan kata-kata nya. Naruto segera menarik tubuh Hinata. Menjatuhkan sosok mungil itu kedalam pelukan nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata-_Chan?"._ Bisik Naruto yang semakin mempererat peulkan nya.

"I-iya. Ada a-apa Naruto_-kun_?".

"Tidak ada. _Aishiteru Hime_".

Bingung dengan tingkah kekasih nya? Tentu saja. Namun Hinata memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Dia tidak ingin merusak momen ini. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangan nya untuk membalas pelukan dari Naruto.

"_Aishiteru mo_ Naruto-_kun_".

Cukup lama dalam posisi itu, akhirnya Naruto melepaskan sang gadis dari pelukan nya.

"Oh iya, kali ini kau bawa apa _Hime?"._ Ujar Naruto sambil melirik kearah tas kecil yang dibawa Hinata.

"E-eh ano. I-ini ramen. Aku membuat nya sendiri".

"Wah, pasti enak. Ayo kita makan". Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto segera menarik tangan gadis nya menuju meja makan.

**^.^RnR?^.^**

"Ini benar-benar enak. _Hime_ ku memang pintar memasak". Naruto terus saja melahap ramen buatan Hinata dihadapan nya.

Hinata? Dia tak menjawab apa-apa. Yang dilakukan nya hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajah nya sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuk nya.

Naruto memang selalu suka menggoda Hinata. Bahkan sudah hampir setahun mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, Hinata masih saja suka malu-malu dihadapan nya. Itu membuat Naruto semakin ingin menggodanya. Dimata Naruto, sikap malu-malu Hinata itu sungguh _err…_ manis.

"Kau ingat besok hari apa Hinata?". Tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan sumpit nya disamping mangkok yang telah kosong.

"Y-ya. A-aku ingat".

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau besok kita berkencan?".

Hinata masih dalam posisi malu-malu nya.

"Kau tidak mau ya". Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"I-iya aku mau".

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita bertemu besok pukul sepuluh pagi ditaman ya". Ujar Naruto beserta cengiran khas milik nya.

**^.^RnR?^.^**

**~keesokan harinya…**

Gadis cantik bersurai indigo itu kini tengah duduk sendiri disebuah bangku taman menanti seseorang. Wajah gadis itu nampak murung.

Murung? Bukankah hari ini dia ada janji kencan? Apa dia tidak senang dengan kencan nya hari ini?

"Hinata-_chan_". Laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik berlari kecil mehampirinya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanan milik nya ke arah gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu.

Hinata mengarahkan pandangan nya pada sumber suara. Dengan paksa Hinata menarik sudut bibir nya untuk menunjukan sebuah senyuman disana.

"_Happy Aniversary Hime_". Naruto membungkuk dihadapan Hinata yang masih duduk dibangku taman sambil memberikan setangkai bunga mawar pada Hinata bagaikan seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

Hinata hanya terdiam disana. Menatap lirih kearah kekasih nya yang masih menunggunya untuk menyambut mawar itu.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_". Lirih Hinata.

Seketika itu juga tiba-tiba bulir bening terjatuh dari sudut mata Hinata. Hinata menangis.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-_chan_? Kau tidak suka mawar? Apa kau terlalu lama menungguku? Apa kau marah Hinata_-chan?_" . Naruto mulai gleegapan mendapati Hinata-nya kini tengah menangis.

"Ti-tidak, aku suka mawar. Dan a-aku juga tidak marah pada Naruto-_kun_". Lirih Hinata.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku hanya… ba-bahagia. Ya, aku sngat bahagia".

Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan adanya kebohongan dari suara yang baru saja didengar nya.

"Hina.."

"Bunga nya bagus. Untuk ku kan? _Arigatou _Naruto-_kun_" Sela Hinata sambil meraih bunga mawar yang diberikan Naruto.

Naruto mengurungkan niat nya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut lagi pada Hinata. Hari ini tepat satu tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan seharusnya pada hari ini mereka merasakan apa itu kebahagian bukan kesedihan. Naruto pun mengangkat tubuh nya dan duduk disamping Hinata.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi". Ujar Naruto sambil mengelus lembut pipi gadis nya untuk menghilangkan butiran-butiran bening yang ada disana.

"Maaf Naruto-_kun_".

"Maaf kenapa?"

"Aku tidak memberikan apa-apa untuk mu hari ini".

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Perlahan ditarik nya tubuh gadis disamping nya itu, membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat milik Naruto.

"Kau sudah memberikan nya Hinata". Bisik Naruto.

"A-apa?"

"Kau". Naruto memper erat pelukan nya. Dirasakan nya kini degupan jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun tak bisa disangkal bahwa hal yang sama juga terjadi padanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita kemana _Hime_?". Naruto melepaskan pelukan nya perlahan lalu menatap lembut ke arah Hinata.

"Terserah kau saja Naruto-_kun_".

"Benarkah?". Tanya Naruto, sekilas dapat terlihat senyuman atau lebih tepat nya seringai dari bibir Naruto, membuat Hinata bingung dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto-nya itu.

"Emmm, sekarang kan harinya dingin. Aku ingin menghangatkan diri. Bagaimana kalo kita ke pemandian air panas?". Ujar Naruto masih dengan seringai nakal nya.

"E-eh pe-pemandian air panas?". Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar apa yang baru dikatakan Naruto. Pemandian air panas? Apa yang akan dilakukan nya disana?.

"Ya, kau dan aku…". Naruto menggantungkan kalimat nya. Wajah Hinata semakin merah saja. Hinata hanya bisa berharap semoga saja apa yang dipikirkan nya tidak benar.

"Mandi berdua". Lanjut Naruto.

Bingo. Benar apa yang dipikrkan Hinata.

Hinata masih membatu dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia malah tersenyum mesum kearah Hinata. Tak lama kemudian Naruto mengedipkan mata kanan nya kearah Hinata.

_Deg…_

_1 detik…_

_2 detik…_

_3 detik…_

"Kyaaaaaa…. Naruto mesum".

'BRAK!'

Tas tangan milik Hinata sukses menghantam wajah Naruto yang seketika itu juga membuat Naruto tepar dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung nya.

**^.^RnR?^.^**

"Bagaimana? Tempat ini indah kan?". Ujar Naruto sambil membetulkan posisi kapas yang menyumbat lubang hidungnya. Jangan ditanya kenapa kapas itu ada disana.

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata tengah berdiri diatas bukit yang cukup tinggi. Setelah seharian mereka berdua menikmati indah nya kencan mereka.

Bukan seperti apa yang kalian bayangkan. Naruto dan Hinata tidak pergi ke pemandian air panas seperti apa yang disarankan oleh Naruto, tapi mereka hanya berkencan layak nya pasangan-pasangan lain, seperti pergi ke bioskop, makan disebuah restoran atau kafe, jalan-jalan di mall atau taman dan sebagainya.

Cahaya jingga pertanda matahari mulai menghilang di ufuk barat mempercantik panorama alam yang yang seolah disuguhkan khusus untuk mereka berdua.

Namun spertinya keindahan itu tak berarti bagi Hinata saat ini. Pandangan Hinata memang menatap kearah panorama indah ciptaan tuhan itu. Namun tatapan nya kosong.

Mendapati tidak ada jawaban dari gadis disamping nya, Naruto menoleh untuk menatap gadis nya yang kini terlihat sedang _err…_ murung.

Kenapa? Apakah Hinata tidak bahagia bersamanya?

"Hinata? Kau tidak suka bersama ku hari ini?". Lirih Naruto.

"E-eh, tidak. Aku senang Naruto-_kun._ Sangat senang". Lagi-lagi Hinata memaksakan senyum nya.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa melihat adanya kebahagiaan dimatamu? Apa yang mengganggumu?". Naruto mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Hinata.

"A-aku…". Hinata hanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata kekasih nya.

"Liat aku Hinata-_chan_". Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata perlahan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempol nya.

"Naruto_-kun_".

"Apa kau membenciku?". Naruto mempersempit jarak nya dan Hinata.

"Tidak, aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu".

"Aku juga menyukaimu".

Wajah Naruto semakin mendekati wajah Hinata, perlahan menghilangkan jarak antara mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya bibir lembut milik Hinata dirasakan oleh Naruto melalui bibir nya. Ya, bibir mereka bertemu. Perlahan mereeka berdua menutup mata untuk menikmati lembut nya bibir sang pasangan.

Tangan Naruto yang semula berada di dagu Hinata kini beralih memegangi belakang kepala gadis nya itu, bermaksut untuk memperdalam ciuman nya.

Dengan lembut, bibir Naruto terus saja menyusuri bibir lembut milik gadis nya sampai sebuah benda cair yang terasa asin menyentuh bibir Naruto.

Apa ini? Air mata? Hinata menangis? Lagi?

Naruto melepasskan ciuman nya. Tatapan matanya langsung terkunci pada manik lavender milik Hinata.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?". Tanya Naruto. Namun dia tidak mendapat jawaban dari Hinata.

Hinata menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Berusaha menghilangkan jejak jejak bening disana.

"Kau kenapa?". Kali ini nada suara Naruto terdengar lebih tinggi dari sebelum nya.

"A-aku…_hiks_".

"Akh, aku sudah tak tahan. Kau hari ini kenapa? Kau marah padaku?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan masih sambil menyeka air mata nya.

"A-aku tidak marah pada Naruto-_kun_".

"Lau kenapa? Kau kenapa Hinata?". Suara Naruto makin meninggi. Tangan nya kini beralih memegangi pundak Hinata.

"A-aku… _Hiks._ Naruto-_kun_. Ma-maafkan aku?". Ujar Hinata disela isak tangis nya.

"Ma-maaf? Kenapa?". Naruto menatap nanar kearah manik lavender milik gadis nya itu.

"A-aku, _Hiks_. Aku di-di jodohkan".

Petir menyambar, itu yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Gadis yang sangat dicintai nya. Apakah tak bias bersamanya lagi mulai saat ini? Dia tidak menginginkan ini. Dia benci ini. Sangat.

"Hi-Hinata". Tatapan Naruto berubah kosong.

"Naruto-_kun_, maaf kan aku. Aku…".

Tanpa membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata se erat yang ia bisa.

"Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata".

Kata-kata Naruto, benar-benar membuat Hinata merasa seperti terapit oleh dua buah batu besar. Menyesakkan dadanya.

"Kau pun tau aku sangat mengingin kan mu…"

Bingung, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Apa yang harus dilakukan nya. Dia pun memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Naruto. Tapi perjodohan nya takkan bisa dihindari. Ayah nya begitu kukuh.

"Aku menginginkan mu, untuk berada disamping ku. Selamanya".

Sungguh tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Hinata saat ini. Tangis nya memecah dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Apakah aku egois Hinata?". Mata Naruto mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Namun mati-matian ia menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Karena baginya, laki-laki yang menangis adalah laki-laki yang lemah.

"Tidak, a-aku juga ingin kau berada disamping ku. Selamanya". Lirih Hinata yang masih tenggelam dalam dekapan Naruto.

Langit jingga yang perlahan berubah gelap, tak membuat pasangan itu beralih dari posisi mereka saat ini. Seakan takut kehilangan gadis nya, Naruto memperkuat dekapan nya, semakin menenggelamkan hinata pada tubuh kekar nya itu. Dia benar-benar takut, takut Hinata-nya pergi. Takut jika ini menjadi pelukan terakhir nya untuk Hinata.

"Aku akan selalu berada disamping mu. Dan melindungimu".

**^.^RnR?^.^**

"A-aku ingin pergi".

"Pembohong, kau pembohong".

"Maafkan aku Naruto-_kun_".

'_tiiiiiiitttttttt'_

'_Braakkk'_

Naruto lagi-lagi tersentak kaget dan refleks terbangun dari tidur nya. Ya, lagi-lagi mimpi itu datang.

"Hinata". Lirih Naruto.

Tiga hari telah berlaru. Naruto dan Hinata mulai memaksakan diri untuk melupakan masalah perjodohan itu. Namun, itu tak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. Belum lagi hubungan mereka harus dirahasiakan dari kelurga Hinata. Hal itu membuat mereka susah bertemu.

Bersembunyi ternyata memang sulit.

Bergegas Naruto meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas sebuah meja kecil disamping kasur, memencet tombol-tombol yang ada disana sampai ia menemukan sebuah nama, memencet satu-satunya tombol yang berwarna hijau dan meletakkan ponsel itu pada telinganya, menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana.

'_drrrrrrrrt… drrrrrrrt…'_

Hinata merasakan getaran dari dalam saku celana nya. Segera ia rogoh saku celana nya itu untuk mengambil benda yang bergetar tadi. Yap, itu ponsel nya.

_Naruto Calling_

"_Tou-san,_ a-aku mau ke toilet sebentar". Ujar Hinata pada pria paruh baya yang saat ini tengah menikmati makanan dihadapan nya.

"Jangan lama-lama".

"Ba-baik".

Dengan segera Hinata melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Halo".

"Kenapa lama Hinata?" tanya suara dari seberang.

"Ma-maaf Naruto-_kun_. Aku sedang sarapan bersama _tou-san_".

"Begitukah? Emmm, bisa kita bertemu Hinata-_chan_?".

"Ma-maaf Naruto-_kun_. Sepertinya untuk hari ini tidak bisa".

"Apa kau akan pergi dengan nya?"

"…"

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Maaf mengganggumu Hinata"

"Naru…"

'_tuuuuttt…tuuuttt…tuuutttt'_

**^.^RnR?^.^**

"Kenapa lama sekali Hinata". Suara nan berat itu milik pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk menikmati sarapan diatas meja dihadapan nya.

"_Go-gommen tou-san_".

Hinata kembali duduk disebuah bangku kosong dihadapan pria paruh baya tadi.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan datang menjemput mu". Suara berat itu muncul lagi. Namun kali ini sang pemilik suara menghentikan kegiatan nya menikmati sarapan yang sedari tadi ia lakukan.

Hinata tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia terus berusaha acuh sambil memain-mainkan makanan didepan nya.

"Pernikahan kalian akan diadakan lusa, jadi pergilah mencari gaun pengantin dan cincin yang cocok untuk mu dan Sasuke".

Secara refleks Hinata mengangkat kepala, membelalakkan matan nya. Tapi ekspresi itu seketika berubah saat menghadapi ekspresi tegas dari pria disebrang.

Lusa? Kenapa begitu cepat?

Sakit. Ya, hanya rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Seingat nya ia tidak pernah melakukan dosa besar yang membuat _kami-sama_ akan sangat membencinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa bahwa _kami-sama_ sangat membencinya. Marah, takut, kecewa, sedih. Ah, kata-kata itu saja tidak cukup menggambarkan betapa hancurnya hati Hinata saat ini. Menikah dengan laki-laki yang tak dikenal dan tak disukainya. Gadis mana yang menginginkan hal itu? Terlebih lagi saat ini hatinya telah diisi penuh oleh seorang laki-laki periang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Hanya dia lah yang diinginkan Hinata. Hanya Naruto lah yang diinginkan Hinata untuk melindungi dan berada disamping nya, selamanya.

**^.^RnR?^.^**

**~Hinata's pov…**

Aku tengah berada dalam mobil milik _err…_ tunangan ku. Hah, begitu susah nya bagiku mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Karna itu tak sesuai dengan apa yang hati ku inginkan.

Sedari tadi hanya hening yang menyelimuti disekitar kami. Karna kalian tau, sasuke 'tunangan' ku ini adalah orang yang pendiam. Sama sepertiku. Bukankah kata orang jika memiliki kepribadian yang sama itu cocok? Nyatanya tidak, aku sangat bosan. Benar-benar bosan. Hal ini benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan saat aku bersama Naruto-_kun_.

Hm… Naruto_-Kun_ ya? Kira-kira saat ini dia sedang apa? Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemuinya hari ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Seumur hidup ku, aku tak pernah membantah _tou_ _–san_. Ah, aku merindukan Naruto-_kun_. Aku ingin bertemu dengan nya, bercanda dengan nya.

"Kita sudah sampai".

Suara berat itu terdengar dari laki-laki disamping ku.

Ah, akhirnya dia bicara juga.

Tak lama kemudian pintu mobil disamping ku terbuka. Tentu saja Sasuke yang membukakan nya untuk ku. Sasuke memang sopan, selain itu dia juga tampan.

Astaga, apa yang ku pikirkan ini. Apakah aku terpesona olehnya? Tidak mungkin!

"Kau mau duduk saja disitu?".

Suara Sasuke barusan telah sukses membuyarkan lamunan ku.

"E-eh, iya". Setelah mengatakan Itu, aku segera berdiri dan keluar dari mobil BMW hitam milik Sasuke-_kun_.

"Ayo masuk".

Sasuke menggenggam tangan ku, membawaku masuk kedalam sebuah toko perhiasan yang berada dihadapan kami. Aku tidak suka ini, kutarik lengan ku perlahan berusaha menjauhkan nya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kearah ku penuh tanya, tapi aku tak berani menatap balik kearah nya. Aku hanya menundukkan kepala.

Setelah menghela nafas singkat, Sasuke langsung berjalan mendahuluiku, memasuki toko perhiasan didepan kami. Seperti apa yang dikatakan _tou-san_, hari ini aku dan Sasuke dimintanya untuk mencari cincin pernikahan.

Ah, pernikahan. Lagi-lagi dada ku terasa sesak saat mengingat kata-kata itu.

Tiba-tiba saja mataku menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar. Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Ah, itu Naruto-_kun_. dia sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri, langkah nya nampak gontai dan wajah nya terlihat begitu sayu.

"Eh Hinata-_chan_". Ujar nya setelah sampai dihadapan ku.

"Na-naruto-_kun_. Sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya jalan-jalan saja. Kau sendiri?"

Ah, dari tadi aku berharap Naruto-_kun_ tidak menanyakan hal itu padaku. Aku bingung, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Apakah aku harus berkata 'sedang mencari cincin pernikahan'. Itu tidak mungkin.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke keluar dari toko perhiasan itu dan berjalan kearah ku. Oh tidak, kenapa semakin buruk?

"Kenapa masih disini?". Suara itu milik Sasuke. Ukh, aku harus berkata apa?

Sasuke mengarahkan matanya kepada Naruto yang saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapan ku, lalu ia kembali menatapku. Seolah-olah sedang bertanya. 'dia siapa?'.

"A-ano… aku…"

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu ya. Maafkan aku karena bersikap tak sopan. Namaku Naruto".belum sempat aku berucap, Naruto-_kun _langsung menyela sambil mengangkat tangan nya meminta Sasuke untuk menjabat nya.

"Saasuke". Ujar nya dingin seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, Hinata". Naruto tersenyum kearah ku sebelum akhirnya berbalik arah dan melangkah pergi.

Dia tersenyum. Kenapa? Itu membuatku semakin sakit. Sepertinya dia sudah mengerti sedang apa aku disini dan siapa Sasuke. Tapi kenapa dia tersenyum? Bukankah aku baru saja menyakiti perasaan nya? Senyuman itu… palsu.

"Kau ingin disini saja?".

Lagi-lagi suara sasuke membuyarkan lamunan ku. Kulihat dia telah melangkah masuk kedalam toko perhiasan itu mendahuluiku seperti tadi. Segera ku langkahkan kakiku menyusul Sasuke yang telah masuk kedalam toko itu.

**~Normal Pov…**

Bosan. Ya, sangat bosan. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini.

Pergi bersama seseorang yang sifat nya begitu dingin. Benar-benar membosankan. Disamping nya seorang laki-laki berambut raven tengah sibuk sendiri mengamati beberapa cincin yang tertata rapi dibalik kotak kaca.

Hinata menarik nafas pelan. Merasa bosan, dia mengarahkan pandangan nya pada jendela kaca, berharap manik lavender nya dapat menangkap pemandangan yang menarik. Namun tak ada apapun yang menarik disana, hanya ada pemandangan orang-orang lalu lalang diluar.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat lagi senyuman Naruto tadi. Senyuman yang menyayat hatinya. Senyuman itu seakan berkata 'tak apa, walaupun sakit. Aku tetap berusaha kuat'. Dalam hati, Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyakiti hati laki-laki yang sepenuh hati dicintainya.

"Kau kenapa?". Suara dingin itu untuk ketiga kalinya pada hari ini membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa".

Suasana kembali seperti semula, hening. Sauke kembali melanjutkan kegiatan nya memilih-milih cincin yang berada dalam kotak kaca.

Suasana seperti kuburan ini membuat Hinata benar-benar tidak tahan. Dia merindukan kehangatan Naruto.

"A-ano, boleh aku pergi?". Ujar Hinata pelan.

"Kemana?".

Lama Sasuke dibuat menunggu, Hinata belum mau menjawab. Ia hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf". Hanya itu yang Hinata ucapkan setelah membuat Sasuke menunggu lama jawaban nya. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Hinata segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Gadis aneh".

**^.^RnR?^.^**

Diatas kasurnya, Naruto tengah duduk sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri. Hatinya begitu sakit mengingat apa yang dilihat nya pagi tadi. Hinata. Gadis nya. Bersama pemuda lain masuk kedalam toko perhiasan. Tentunya ia tau apa artinya itu. Tapi kenapa Hinata tidak pernah bilang? Apakah Hinata telah melupakan nya.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan disertai suara pelan seorang gadis terdengar dari balik pintu apartemen nya.

Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu apartemen nya. Saat pintu terbuka, ia mendapati sosok gadis yang familiar tengah menangis dihadapan nya.

"Hinata". Ujar Naruto setengah kaget.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Hinata langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Naruto, membiarkan isakan tangis nya meredam dalam dada bidang milik Naruto.

"Ma-maaf kan aku Naruto-_kun_". Lirih Hinata disela isakan tangis nya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, seseorang yang tengah dipeluk nya ini menarik sudut bibirnya, menampakkan sebuah senyuman disana. Ya, senyum yang tulus seperti yang di inginkan Hinata.

"Sudah lah, aku baik-baik saja".

Hinata terus saja menangis tanpa sedikitpun menggubris kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kekasih nya itu.

"Sudahlah Hinata-_chan_, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu".

Hinata perlahan melepaskan pelukan nya. Ia baru menyadari kalau saat ini posisi mereka masih berada di ambang pintu apartemen Naruto yang masih terbuka.

**^.^RnR?^.^**

"Jadi… kapan?". Naruto memulai setelah beberapa lama suasana diantara dia dan Hinata hening.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatan nya yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk ramen instan yang mulai dingin didepan nya.

"Ma-maksud Naruto-_kun_ apa?"

"Emh, kau benar tak mengerti?".

Karena memang benar Hinata tidak mengerti, ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya, menampakkan ekspresi bingung pada pemuda dihadapan nya. Membuat Naruto kini benar-benar yakin bahwa Hinata 'sungguh' tidak mengerti.

"Cih, kapan pernikahan mu dengan nya?". Sambung Naruto yang mengarahkan pandangan nya kearah lain. Entah kearah mana, yang penting baginya tidak menatap wajah Hinata dulu.

"Na-naruto-_kun_". Lirih Hinata pelan. Begitu pelan nya mungkin hanya Hinata sendiri yang dapat mendengar nya.

Naruto masih menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Lusa". Jawab Hinata pelan.

Lagi, kali ini suara nan lembut milik Hinata mampu merobek-robek seluruh isi tubuh Naruto. Sakit, lusa itu terlalu cepat.

Lagi-lagi keheningan melanda mereka. Naruto masih saja membuang muka, tak berani menatap wajah gadisnya yang saat itu sedang tertunduk menangis.

Hinata melirik kearah jam dinding disana yang menunjukan pukul 18.00. ini sudah cukup larut baginya, dia bosan dengan keheningan ini. Naruto tidak biasanya seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, sekarang pasti ayah nya sedang marah-marah menunggunya dirumah. Dan saat pulang nanti, Hinata tau betul apa yang akan terjadi. Tentu saja ayahnya akan marah besar mengetahui Hinata dengan seenak nya meninggalkan Sasuke di toko perhiasan tadi siang.

"A-aku ingin pergi". Hinata bangkit dari duduk nya.

"Jangan pergi". Ujar Naruto pelan.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Jadi…"

"Pembohong, kau pembohong". Tukas Naruto masih dengan nada suara nya yang dingin.

"Bukan begitu, kau tau kan aku mencintaimu". Nada bicara Hinata mulai meninggi.

"Bisa kau buktikan?". Masih dengan nada dingin, Naruto menyela kata-kata Hinata.

Bingung, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Naruto-nya kini berubah, benar-benar berubah. Berubah menjadi sosok dingin dan pendiam, tak seperti Naruto yang hangat dan periang dulu.

"A-aku mencintaimu". Lirih Hinata.

"Tak bisakah kau tunjukkan rasa cintamu seperti dulu?"

Hinata menatap lirih pada sepasang bola mata saphire kekasih dihadapan nya. Tak berani untuk membuka suara, akhirnya gadis bersurai indigo itu memutuskan untuk memutar arah dan melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang saat ini menatap nanar ke arah nya. Tak ada yang membuka suara, sampai akhirnya Hinata tiba diambang pintu apartemen Naruto.

Masih hening. Tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun, Hinata keluar dari apartemen Naruto. Meninggalkan Naruto yang membatu disana.

'_Blam'_

Suara pintu terkutuk itu sukses membuat Naruto frustasi. Ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan apa saja yang berada didekat nya saat ini.

Tapi, tunggu. Memory otak nya menangkap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

Percakapan itu. Percakapan yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama Hinata, sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi.

'_Mimpi itu?'_

Batin Naruto. Tapi apakah benar sebuah mimpi bisa menjadi kenyataan? Amarah yang sedari tadi menghantui nya kini berubah menjadi rasa cemas yang teramat sangat. Ia ingat betul apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata pada mimpinya setelah percakapan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, segera ia raih jaket oranye milik nya yang sedari tadi tergeletak diatas kasur lalu berlalu meninggalkan apartemen nya. Kemana? Kalian pasti sudah tau.

**^.^RnR?^.^**

Benar-benar mirip. Mimpi itu kini menjadi nyata, didapati nya saat ini Hinata sedang berjalan gontai di pinggiran jalan yang sepi. Kedua tangan nya menutupi wajahnya, sangat jelas bahwa ia saat ini sedang, menangis.

_Glek_

Pandangan Naruto kini terunci pada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arah Hinata. Ya, Hinata-nya. Ini benar-benar nyata, tadinya ia ingin mengabaikan saja mimpi buruk itu, tapi kali ini ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Bahwa terkadang, mimpi juga bisa berarti teguran.

Segera ia berlari sekencang yang ia mampu untuk mencegah 'kejadian' itu menimpa Hinata.

Mobil itu semakin mendekat.

"HINATAAAA!"

Refleks Naruto Mendorong tubuh mungil Hinata ke tepian jalan. Membuat kepala Hinata terhentak kuat pada trotoar yang ada disana. Seketika itu juga kesadaran Hinata menghilang.

Naruto? Tak ada lagi dirinya dalam pikiran nya saat ini. Hanya ada Hinata, sampai-sampai ia lupa memikirkan keselamatan nya sendiri.

'_BRUUUKK!'_

Permukaan mobil itu menghantam dengan keras tubuh Naruto, membuat nya terpental beberapa meter dari sana. Sakit, bukan hanya sakit, tubuh nya mati rasa. Bahkan darah yang mengalir keluar dari beberapa anggota tubuh nya itu tak bisa ia rasakan dan tak bisa ia pedulikan.

"Hi-hinata". Lirih Naruto disisa-sisa kesadaran nya.

Perlahan semuanya terasa begitu ringan, pandangan nya mengabur. Hanya terlihat bayangan lampu jalan yang samar-samar perlahan lenyap dari pandangan nya. Mungkin hanya cahaya lampu malam itu lah yang dapat ia lihat untuk terakhir kali nya.

'_Maaf aku tak bisa berada di sisimu, tapi aku ingin melindungimu'. _

**^.^RnR?^.^**

Hinata perlahan membuka kedua kelopak mata nya. Kepalanya yang diperban terasa begitu pusing, terlebih lagi ia dibingungkan oleh beberapa benda asing yang menancap pada tubuh nya. Selain itu tempat ia berbaring saat ini juga begitu asing.

ya, dia berada dirumah sakit sekarang.

"Maaf, tapi dia sudah tidak tertolong".

"Narutoo…".

Walaupun samar, namun suara itu dapat terdengar oleh Hinata. Dari balik pintu ruangan nya saat ini, terdengar suara seorang wanita sedang menangis dan berkali-kali mengucapkan nama Naruto.

Memangnya ada apa dengan Naruto?

**~Hinata's pov…**

"_Hiks_, Narruto..". Lagi-lagi tangisan memanggil nama Naruto itu terdengar dari luar. Itu membuatku khawatir? Ada apa dengan Naruto? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?

Kuarahkan pandangan ku ke sisi sebalik nya. Betapa senang nya aku melihat sosok Naruto-_kun_ yang saat ini berdiri disamping tempat tidurku. Setidak nya kini aku tau kalau Naruto-_kun_ baik-baik saja, bahkan dia tersenyum kepadaku sekarang. Namun wajah nya terlihat begitu pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?". Ujarku pelan, tentu saja aku tak bisa membuka suara lebih kencang lagi mengingat kondisiku yang saat ini begitu, lemah.

Tapi lama aku menunggu, tak ada jawaban dari Naruto-_kun_ apa benar dia baik-baik saja?

"Yang diluar itu siapa? Kenapa orang itu menangis sambil menyebutkan Namamu?". Aku bertanya sekali lagi. Namun hasil nya tetap sama. Bukan jawaban yang aku terima, tapi hanya sebuah senyuman dari nya yang terasa begitu, hangat.

Aku benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Apakah Naruto menjadi bisu karena kecelakaan? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Lalu, apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia masih marah padaku?

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto-_kun_ mengulurkan tangan nya kearah ku. Ada apa?

Masih dengan ekspresi bingung kuraih tangan nya yang terasa brr… begitu dingin. Kenapa? Tangan Naruto-_kun_ terasa begitu dingin bagaikan es.

Perlahan Naruto-_kun _membantuku bangkit dari tempat tidur, kenapa terasa begitu mudah? Bukankah saat ini kondisiku skarat? Eh.

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya yang begitu terang hadir dihadapan ku. Ukh, ini benar-benar menyilaukan mataku. Namun sepertinya Naruto-_kun_ ingin membawaku menuju cahaya yang menyilaukan itu.

Aku pasrah saja, karena aku yakin selama bersama dengan Naruto-_kun,_ aku akan baik-baik saja. Akupun membiarkan Naruto membawaku kemanapun ia mau. Bahkan ke alam yang lain, aku rela asalkan bisa terus bersamanya.

'_Hinata-chan, aku akan menjagamu dan berada disamping mu. Namun bukan disini. Tetapi di dunia yang berbeda, dimana kebahagiaan bukan lah sebuah mimpi'._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

Huwaaa…. Panjang nya… Apa yang Hyo buat ini? (liat keatas).

Yosh, krna ini adalah fic yg penting(khusus merayakan NHTD). Jadi Hyo bela-belain buat ngedit ulang, mengurangi segala macam bentukdan jenis typo. Tapi kalo masih ada yang tercecer, yaah~ gommen. Memang susah ternyata menghindari typo -,-

Bagus gak sih? :-/

Ide fic ini tiba-tiba aja nyelip waktu Hyo lagi dengerin lagu JYJ yang judul nya In Heaven. (ga nanya)

Ini adalah debut pertama Hyo di even NaruHina. Gara-gara kebelet pingin ikutan even ini nasib fic 'Be With You' punya Hyo jadi hiatus sementara deh. :D

Gommen, gommen…

Hmm, ada beberapa pertanyaan nih.

Selain NHTD dan NHFD apa aja sih even-even NH yang ada di ffn? Soal nya cuma dua itu yang Hyo tau.

Ada gak even yg khusus ngebuat fic2 yng genre nya humor buat NH ? soalnya Hyo suka bnget ama cerit-cerita yang berbau-bau humor. (makanya ga jago bikin yang angst ky gini).

Oya satu lagi, ikutan event kaya gini kalo menang dapet hadiah enggak?(ketahuan author mata duitan*ditendang*)

Em, segitu aja kali ya…

Review? ^^


End file.
